Ooo's Downfall
by The Awkward Lizard
Summary: Finn's mind is weak, and he is susceptible to control. His choices will decide the future of Ooo. (Suspended)
1. Chapter 1

**This story's gonna be the last story in The Demon Saga(Unless you guys object.) And I'm gonna change things up a bit. I'll do a choice system. In the reviews(or PM me)say if you want a good or bad decision. Whichever choice wins will be presented in the next chapter. The overall good or bad decisions will effect the ending. Ex: more good than bad choices=good ending and vice versa. This will show how well Finn fights the demon's control, or if he gives in. So first choice, good or bad...it's up to you! Whichever wins, will be in chap 1. Vote now!**


	2. Prologue

**Well guys, I got a bunch of PM's that changed the vote. Finn's decision will be showed in the bar scene. Also if you haven't read my previous stories, you should, or this won't make sense.**

* * *

Finn woke up and noticed how late in the day it was. He walked downstairs and grabbed a plate of bacon pancakes."Hey, you're up.", said Jake.

"Yeah.", Finn replied with a mouth full of pancakes.

"So, any weird dreams?"

"Nope. He didn't show up last night."

"Maybe he gave up."

"No...he's still there." It had been almost two years since the incident, and Finn was now twenty. His sanity had been slowly decreasing over the months. Finn constantly saw the thing in his dreams and even in the real world."Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?" Finn paused a moment before he continued.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Me." Jake didn't reply, but Finn knew the answer.

"I understand.", he said with a sad tone.

"Listen Finn..."

"I mean who wouldn't be scared of a beast like me."

"Finn it's not like that."

"Yes it is."

"Finn, it's okay...we'll get through it man."

"He's everywhere."

"Who?"

"The Demon! Everywhere I go, the bastard's staring at me!" Finn began to cry."I'm going insane Jake!" Jake put his hand on Finn's shoulder and said,"Listen Finn I understand what's happening you. I don't blame you for acting like this. It's fine. We'll get through this.

"Thanks man. You always know what to say."

"Yeah I know. Want some more bacon pancakes?"

"Nah I'm good." Finn set his dish in the sink."I'm gonna visit Marcy.", he said. He left for Marceline's house, and once he arrived, he knocked on the door."Oh hey Finn.",said Marceline.

"Hey." Finn walked inside and plopped on the couch. They watched TV and chatted for a while before Finn thought of something."Oh hey!", he said with a happiness in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I'm technically older than you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm twenty now and you're nineteen."

"Well I'm still technically older than you."

"Yeah but it's still satisfying." Marceline let out a sad sigh."What is it?", asked Finn.

"Well, soon it will be weird."

"What will?"

"Us. Soon you'll be several years older than me. Eventually you'll die...just like everyone else I love." Finn frowned. He thought for a while before coming up with an idea."We could always have your dad make me immortal."

"Finn you don't want that."

"Why?"

"Well, everyone you know and love will just pass away. It gets hard."

"We'll think about that later. Right now I just want to be with you." Marceline blushed, and they continued to watch TV. Finn eventually stood up and walked to the door."I'm gonna get a drink.", he said.

"I have drinks."

"I mean beer." Ooo allowed its citizens to drink at age twenty.

"Oh, well see ya later." Finn walked off towards the Humanoid Kingdom. It was an odd name, but it was for the more human residents of Ooo, who hadn't been as affected by nuclear radiation. Of course no one was fully human, but being there made Finn feel like he belonged. It was the only place in Ooo that served actual beer, and Finn went there every now and then. Finn arrived at the bar and set five coins on the table."Give me the regular.", he said.

"Sure thing.", replied the bartender. Finn heard the door open and looke back to see who it was."You gotta be fucking kidding me.", he said to himself. The people who had walked in the bar were part of one of the most infamous gangs in the kingdom. Even the leader, Jimmy Storm, was there. They didn't particularly like Finn, considering he had put most of them in jail multiple times. They also blamed Finn for the attack on Ooo and the death of several humanoids. Finn kept to himself, for he knew that if something were to set Finn off, he wouldn't be able to control himself."Well well, look who we have here!", said Jimmy.

"Hello Jimmy.", Finn replied in an annoyed tone.

"How's it goin? Killed anybody? Destroyed any cities?"

Finn clenched his fists together,"Listen, I don't want any trouble."

"Well, you got it." Finn was becoming annoyed and he had a choice, walk away, or give Jimmy what was coming to him."Listen here bud, you are a piece of trash, who needs to be thrown awa..." Jimmy was interrupted by Finn slamming his fists on the counter and smashing a bottle against Jimmie's head. One of the thugs rushed at Finn, but he smashed the crook's head into the counter. Two more ran at Finn. He dodged their attacks and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. Jimmy rushed at Finn, but he tossed Jimmy into some shelves."Get out!",screamed the bartender."You wrecked my bar, and when they come to, they'll be on my case!"

"Listen I..."

"Get out!" Finn walked out and slammed the door behind him."This is bullshit.", he said to himself.

"I agree. You defended your honor, and you were punished. Hardly fair."

"I don't need your opinion."

"Like it or not I'm here to stay."

"Shut the hell up already!" Several people were staring at Finn, for talking to himself. Finn continued to argue with the voice in his head, until he got home.

* * *

**Well, incase you didn't notice, Finn chose bad. You don't need to vote until the next opportunity. See ya! **


	3. Secrets

**Hey everybody! Sorry about not updating! Also sorry about the short it chapter. Here it is now!(Not sure if I mentioned this, but Finn's decisions will affect his behavior in later chapters, and the bad decisions add more drama and action to the story, so if you like that stuff you might want to choose bad. But, the good decisions add Finn's mental struggles, and how he overcomes them.)**

* * *

Finn arrived at the Tree Fort and walked in, slamming the door behind him."Woah, chill out man.", said Jake.

"Shut up!", he screamed.

"What the hell man?"

"Not you...him."

"Oh." Jake walked over to Finn and sat beside him."What happened?",asked Jake.

"I-uh...I got thrown out of a bar.", he replied.

"Why?"

"I got into a fight with Jimmy Storm. I trashed up the bar pretty badly and-Will you shut the hell up!?"

"Ignore him."

"That's a little hard to do."

"Finn, why did you fight him?"

"He was getting on my nerves."

"Listen Finn, you can't just get angry like that. You have to try to stay calm."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go out for a walk and try to clear my head." Finn walked outside and ignored the annoying voice in his head until it left. Finn looked at the Candy Kingdom and decided to pay Princess Bubblegum a visit. When he arrived at the gates, he was stopped by several robotic guards, and they preformed a checkup. This was to make sure Finn was stable, so he wouldn't pose any threat to the kingdom. Once the checkup was over, Finn entered the Candy Castle. He went up to the top floor and entered Princess Bubblegum's lab. He looked around for awhile, but couldn't seem to find her. He did however, find the figure that had haunted him for two years, standing in Princess Bubblegum's room. Finn became alarmed at first but realized it was just the creature's way of communicating properly with him(considering when it tried to talk to Finn without materializing itself, it clouded Finn's thoughts.)

Finn sat down on Bubblegum's bed and the figure sat down next to him."What do you want?", Finn asked angrily.

"Not much, just thought I'd have a little chat with you.", It replied."It gets so boring in that blank mind of yours."

"I really don't feel like it right now, asshole."

"You can be so cruel sometimes."

"Coming from someone who kills for fun." The creature chuckled to itself.

"I haven't killed anyone in two years."

"That's because you've been trapped in my mind for two years."

"Good point. Although I'll be out soon.", The creature said deviously.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey look on the bright side, at least you won't have an annoying voice in your head." The figure stood up, and said,"And there she is.", and he vanished, as Princess Bubblegum walked in the room."Oh Finn! When did you get here?", She asked.

"A couple minutes ago.", He responded.

"Sorry I was at a meeting. We were discussing what to do with you-", She suddenly stopped, knowing she had said too much.

"Do with me when?",Finn asked.

"I-I...Well..."

_"She's hesitating...She knows something."_, said the voice in Finn's head.

_"I know"_,He replied.

"Answer me.", He said to the Princess.

"We were planning to...Never mind, it's not important." She never was a good liar.

_"She's lying. She obviously knows something that can't be good for you. You need to get her to tell you.", _said the voice_. _Finn knew he was right, and he thought he could trick Princess Bubblegum into telling him. Then, again maybe it was better if he didn't know. He wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

**Time to choose! Should he trick her, or should he let it go? It's up to you!**


	4. Trickery

**The votes are in! Here it is!**

* * *

Finn knew what he had to do."If it's not important, why don't you tell me?", he questioned.

"W-well I don't want to waste your time.", she replied nervously.

"How the hell is telling me what the meeting was about, wasting my time?"

"I-I..."

"And you said it was about 'what to do with me', so I'm pretty sure I have a right to know!"

"Listen Finn, it wasn't important."

"Bullshit!" Finn calmed himself and said,"At least tell me how long it was."

"Only five minutes."

"When did it start?"

"Three-thirty." Finn looked at the clock.

"It's five, and I got here five minutes ago. So, if it wasn't important why did it take so long?"

"I-uh...well"

"Don't lie to me!" Finn clenched his fist. He was getting annoyed at the Princess."Well?", he asked angrily.

"Fine...It was about you.",she replied. "We were considering what to do, considering, the Demon King will escape soon."

"You were gonna kill me, weren't you?!" Princess Bubblegum didn't answer, but Finn knew, and he was pissed off."Well listen here Princess, if you and your guards so much as come near my house, I'll kill you and eat your bubblegum flesh...got it?!" Bubblegum nodded sheepishly, obviously scared. Finn left and slammed the door behind him, causing one of the hinges to come off._"That bitch!",_Finn thought to himself.

_"She has no right to do that to you.",_ agreed the voice.

_"Why are you agreeing with me?"_

_"It's not not like I have anything better to do in here."_ Finn arrived at the gate and a guard preformed a checkup."Large amounts of hostility detected, must report to-" Finn sliced the robot in half with his sword, so it couldn't warn any other guards. Finn walked to the Tree Fort and entered."So did you clear your head?", Jake asked.

"No, but I did find out something.", he replied.

"What?"

"Princess Bubblegum was planning to kill me to stop the Demon."

"What?! What did you say to her?"

"I told her if she came near me with her guards, I'd kill her."

"Dude, you can't threaten her like that! She might come after you!"

"Jake, right now I don't give a shit. I'm gonna go see Marcy."

"Alright, see ya." Finn left for Marceline's only to find her standing at the door.

"Oh Finn, I was just coming over to see you.", she said.

"Same here.", he replied. Marceline sat on the couch next to Jake."Hey Finn, tell her about what happened.", said Jake. Finn explained the incident to Marceline."That bitch!", she said."I'll kill her!"

"Don't worry, I have things under control.", said Finn.

"How so?"

"I'll have a little help if she comes by here." Finn gestured to his head. Marceline was confused until she figured out what he meant."Finn you're not thinking of letting it out, if she comes around, are you?", Jake said, worried.

"What do you propose? Let her kill me?"

"Well no, but..."

"Listen Jake, I have things under control. It'll be fine."

"Whatever, I'm going over to Lady's house." Jake left the Tree Fort and Finn gave Marceline a devious grin."What?",she asked.

"Well with Jake gone, we have the place to ourselves for awhile. Marceline blushed. "C'mon.",Finn said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

* * *

**Well that's all! No need to vote until the next opportunity comes.**


	5. Let It Out

**Hey everyone! New chapter up!**

* * *

Finn woke up, tired and with a splitting headache. He climbed out of bed, and realized how dizzy he was. He fell over but caught himself on a table. _"What the hell happened last night?"_, he thought to himself. He looked at the table and noticed several empty bottles of alcohol. He glanced back at the bed to see Marceline fast asleep in bed. _"Wait, did I..."_ Finn glanced down and noticed he was completely naked. _"Oh...that explains it." _Finn put on some jeans and a black muscle shirt. "That's better."_,_ he said to himself. He heard a knock at the door and stumbled downstairs. He opened the door to see Jake standing there.

"Hey man.", Finn said.

"Dude, you look like shit.", he replied.

"Nice to see you too." Jake walked inside and noticed the clothing on the floor. "Uh dude, why are Marceline's clothes on the floor?", he questioned.

"I-uh..."

"Don't bother...I know what happened. So where is she?"

"Upstairs."

"Judging by your appearance, I'm going to assume you're hungover."

"Yeah."

"Man, you gotta lay off the booze. You're gonna turn into a major alcoholic."

"You given me this lecture a million times."

"Yeah I know but..." Marceline came downstairs with a blanket around her.

"Hey Finn, do you know where my clothes are?", she asked. Finn pointed over at the corner, and Marceline took them. "Thanks...",she stopped when she noticed Jake. "Oh...hi Jake." Jake nodded in recognition, and Marceline headed upstairs to put on her clothes. "Anyways...", Jake continued,"I'm not gonna force you to do anything, I'm just saying. So, how are things going up there?", Jake said, gesturing to Finn's head.

"Okay, I guess.", he replied. He didn't want to tell Jake that the demon had influenced him to get the information out of Princess Bubblegum, even if he was going to do it anyways. There was another knock at the door, and it sounded angry. Finn opened the door and was met by a fist smashing into his face. Finn stumbled back and retaliated by kicking the attacker in the stomach. Finn shook away the aftershock of the attack and identified the attacker. It was Marceline's previous boyfriend, the evil wizard, Ash.

"What the fuck man?!", shouted Finn.

"Where's Marceline?", he asked.

"Why the hell would you care?"

"Because you stole her from me!"

"She wasn't yours to steal dumbfuck!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ash tried to hit Finn, but Finn counter-attacked and threw Ash back. "I can't believe you just heard this now.",said Finn.

"I don't excactly live in a public area.", replied Ash.

"That's right, Ash lives in the woods. He probably doesn't even know about the attack on Ooo.", Finn said to himself.

"Listen, we all need to calm down. Especially you Finn.", Jake said.

"Shut up dog.",said Ash. "Listen Finn, you can get out of the way, or you can let me move you."

"In your dreams asswipe.",he replied.

"You're asking for this." Ash launched an energy ball at Finn, and it hit him square on the chest. Finn fell back, his chest hurting intensely. Jake didn't do anything, he just stared. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew Ash was in for the beating of his life. Finn could feel the thing in his head, he could feel it clawing and shouting to be free. He was too weak to care, too weak to resist...so he let it out.


	6. Awakening

Finn wasn't stupid, he didn't give it full control. But, he gave it just enough to teach Ash a lesson. He stood up and felt the pain in his chest fade away. "Oh want another taste?", Ash questioned confidently. He raised his hand to shoot another blast, but Finn grabbed his hand and tossed him at the wall, putting a crack in it. Marceline came downsairs. "What's going on down h..." She stopped when she saw Ash. She looked over at Finn, and noticed the shade of his eyes, deep red. Jake looked at her with a frantic expression on his face. Ash groaned in pain as blood trickled down the side of his head. Finn was about to strike Ash again, when Jake ran infront of him. "Finn, you need to calm down!" Finn threw Jake to the side, grabbed Ash by the throat, and threw him out of the Tree Fort. He landed with a thud, and Finn approached him again.

Ash shot another blast at Finn, but he caught it and destroyed in his hand. "W-what the fuck are you?!", Ash asked, his voice trembling.

"Your worst nightmare.", Finn replied. Marceline grabbed him by the shoulder,"Finn please try to calm down. He shrugged her off and lunged at Ash. He created an energy sheild, but Finn punched through it and pounded Ash into the ground. Lucky for Ash, wizards were more durable than humans, but that also meant Finn could beat on him longer. Finn picked Ash up off the ground, only to beat him into it several times. Jake pulled Finn off of Ash,"Dude, you're going to lose control!" Finn threw Jake at Marceline, in an effort to get them out of his hair. It knocked them both to the ground, and Finn went back to beating Ash.

Finn took Ash by the throat, in an atempt to strangle him. Ash set his hand ablaze with a spell and hit Finn with it. Finn dropped Ash, the left side of his face, burning intensely. Ash thought he got a good hit in, but he only succeeded in angering Finn more. Ash tried to run ,but Finn was faster. He grabbed Ash by his arm and hurled back at the Tree Fort, causing him to smash through a window. Ash stumbled to his feet, feeling pain all throughout his body. Finn climbed in through the window and tossed Ash downstairs. He was becoming angrier and angrier with every strike made on Ash. He approached Ash, as he lie on the ground. He was about to finish him, when Jake screamed,"Finn, he's had enough!" Finn looked at Jake and Marceline, then back at Ash. He thought Ash hadn't had enough yet. He knew Ash needed a permanent reminder or he would just keep coming back, and hurting them.

* * *

**Well, time to vote! Do you think Ash is done, or he needs one last taste so he will leave them alone(He won't kill Ash though) Vote now! Either way, Finn will go back to normal afterward.**


	7. The Arm

**Votes are in! Also, I messed up with the previous chapter, but it's fixed now. So if you got the messed up version of the last chapter, read the new one before you read this.**

* * *

Finn knew Ash wasn't done, not yet. He knew he needed one more reminder not to mess with him. He knew it had to be permanant. Something Ash could look at and remember. Finn pinned Ash's shoulder under his foot, and grabbed on to his arm. He began to slowly pull, and Ash screamed,"No! Please I-AH...please no!" There was a slow ripping sound, and an occasional crack. Finn was doing this slowly, he wanted to savor Ash's expression. Ash screamed more as Finn pulled harder. Jake and Marceline stared in horror at what Finn was doing. There was one last crack, and a slow, loud ripping noise. Ash screamed in agony, and Finn stood there holding Ash's severed arm.

Finn began to laugh maniacally as Ash clutched the stump that was once his arm. Blood was everywhere, and there was still a thin line of muscle tissue going from Ash to his arm. Finn threw the arm out the window. "If you still want it you'll have to go get it...in fact I'll help you.",said Finn as he picked Ash up. Finn tossed him out the window with a grin on his face. "You're an animal!", Jake said with fear. He ran outside to help Ash with his wounds, but Finn stopped him.

"He can leave on his own.", Finn said, blocking the doorway. Jake looked to see Ash limping off, leaving a trail of blood behind him. "What the fuck Finn?!", Jake shouted.

"How could you do something like that?!", Marceline added on.

"He started it.", Finn replied with a grin. He walked out into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey, ignoring the shouts and accusations of the two behind him. "Finn are you listening?", Marceline questioned.

"Not at all", he replied, gulping down an entire bottle of bourbon. They continued to accuse him of being a "monster" or a "sadistic bastard". Marceline was giving a lecture on how she was disapointed in him, and Jake was talking about how the demon was influencing him.

_"Do those two ever shut up?",_ asked the voice.

_"Not that I know of."_, replied Finn. Marceline stormed out, but Jake stayed to talk to Finn about how the Demon King would be getting out sooner than expected if Finn continued to act the way he did. Jake eventually left, leaving Finn to clean the blood upstairs.

* * *

Ash stumbled into his cave. His vision was becoming blurry, and he was dizzy. He was going to die of blood loss any second if he didn't patch himself up. The pain was so intense, he could barely focus. He disinfected the wounds, sticthed them up, and wrapped bandages around the wounds on his body, mainly focusing on his arm(or what was left of it). He cast a pain releving spell on himself, and passef out on the floor.


	8. The Meeting

**New chapters! Hurray!**

* * *

The meeting began, and the members of the council took their seats. "What should we do about this?"

"We need to contain him, and quickly."

"Yes, he is becoming more of a threat."

"In his defense, the wizard struck him first, so it was essentially self-defense."

"He tore the man's arm off!"

"I know but..."

"But noting! He is becoming more violent as time goes on."

"Yes, but surely there is another way."

"Listen Princess, I understand that you know the man personally, and that you two are friends, but that doesn't change anything."

"I agree with the Princess on this matter." The rest of the room gave the prince an eerie look. He swallowed before continuing, "I think there must be another alternative to containing him and studying him."

"Fine then. Since you two are so intent on keeping him from harm, we'll try to calm him. Meeting adjourned." The group left the room to start the plan.

Finn was perched on the top of the building, listening in on the conversation. _"So they're going to try and calm me."_, he thought._  
_

_"And if that doesn't work, they'll lock you up and study you.", _the voice added on.

_"I could have some fun with this."_

Princess Bubblegum was walking with the Prince of the Humonoids. "Why did you agree with me?", she asked.

"Well, it doesn't seem right to do that to him.", he replied.

"But you don't even know him."

"But I know he's a hero, and that we can keep him that way." Princess Bubblegum nodded in agreement. They continued to talk about possible ways to help Finn until a figure blocked their path. "Um, excuse me could you mo-", the prince stopped when he noticed who was standing in front of them.

"Hey Princess. Who's your friend?", asked Finn.

"He's the Prince of the Humanoids.", she replied.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you.", he said, shaking the prince's hand. The prince looked almost completely human, except for a dark green hand and two different eye colors. "Uh-it's a pleasure to meet you too.", replied the prince. Finn was faking his calm demeanor. "So are you feeling okay Finnigan?", asked the prince.

"Yes, and call me Finn.", he responded.

"Oh, well call me Jeffery."

"Why do you ask about my health?", Finn was playing dumb.

"Oh-no reason just wanted to know."

"Well thank you for your concern."

"What are you doing around here anywhere anyway?",the princess asked.

"Just going for a walk. Where were you two going?"

"Oh we were just going back to our castles."

"What were you doing out here?"

"J-just going for a walk." Finn lost his calm expression.

"If you're going to lie, at least don't use the same one I did.", he said with a scowl.

"D-did you hear..."

"Yes, and while it was generous of you to try and 'calm me down', I don't appreciate the first option of locking me up."

"Listen, we don't want trouble.", said the prince.

"Oh, I know. But, I always take extra care to get my message across. I've already warned you Bubblegum, but Jeffery here might need some 'incouragemant' not to mess with me." Finn turned to the prince. "Now I'm going to assume you're a nice guy Jefferey, so I'll cut you some slack." Finn grabbed the prince by the collar of his shirt, "Don't fuck with me.", Finn said in a angered tone. He released his grip and began to walk the other way. "Real nice meeting you Jefferey!", he called out before he left the area.


	9. Jeffery's Past

**Hey! I realize I did nothing to show the Demon King's origins, thus making him a shitty character. But, I'll fix that in later chapters.**

* * *

The prince stood up and brushed himself off. "Are you okay?", asked the princess.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with people far worse than him.", he responded.

"How so?"

"Well I was in the war that started Ooo."

"And you survived?"

"More or less. I was hit head on by a nuke, however my body was somehow still intact."

"What? How?"

"I was in contact with several new chemicals produced during the war. They must've sustained my body. Anyways, I was found several days later with small signs of life."

"That's amazing!"

"Yes it is. I was revived at a hospital and continued to fight in the war, until things fell apart. I wandered for awhile until I found people like me."

"You mean hunanoids?"

"Yes. I established the Humanoid Kingdom later on."

"That's incredible! And, you still retained your human self?"

"Not at all. My DNA was changed severally. I had more agility, more stamina, and more strength."

"Oh...well how did your family react to this?"

"They weren't around during this."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be...I killed them."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I just had the idea and I needed to write it.**


	10. Brother

**Hey guys, I've noticed a lot of my plot is inconsistent with the actual show. Please note that my series was made a long time ago. Please try to ignore any parts not making sense with recent episodes, although I'll try my best to keep up.**

* * *

"You k-killed them?". Princess Bubblegum had a look of shock on her face.

"Everyone except my brother.", Jeffery replied.

"Why?!" Jeffery shrugged. "I'm don't exactly know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"There could be a number of reasons."

"Any sane person would at least have a direct reason!"

"But I'm not sane."

"W-what?"

"You didn't know? I'm actually clinically insane."

* * *

Finn was almost at the Tree Fort when someone stopped him by grabbing his arm. He spun around, expecting it to be an attacker. He was met by Marceline looking pissed off. "Oh hey Marcy.", Finn said. Marceline smacked him across the face. "What was that for?!"

"He's dead.", she replied.

"Who?"

"Ash. He bled out."

"So?"

"You're the one who killed him!"

"I don't give a fuck." She was about to smack him again, but he caught her hand. "Ah-ah-ah.", he said waving his finger at her. She pulled away,"I can't believe you're not phased by this!"

"Why should I be? He was an asshole."

"But he didn't deserve to die! Listen Finn, that demon is influencing you, and until you stop letting it happen...I don't think we should see each other."

* * *

The prince opened the castle doors and let the Bubblegum in. She sat down in a chair in the throne room, and the prince sat on his throne. "Wine?",he offered.

"I don't drink.", she responded.

"Suit yourself.", he said, pouring himself a glass.

"So you're clinically insane?"

"Yes, but my powers keep it under control."

"Then why'd you kill your family?"

"I didn't have my powers yet." He took a drink from his glass. "You see, the court allowed me a chance at redemption after I killed them. They thought the chemicals would help keep my insanity under control, as opposed to putting me into an asylum."

"Were those the chemicals you were exposed to when the bomb hit?"

"Yes, but there were others in the facility, and the nuclear radiation fused them to me."

"Interesting. But, what about your brother, the one you let live?"

"I never met him. He lived with my mother, and I lived with my father and uncle. She lost him in the woods when some creatures attacked her. He was only four. My mother came to us for refuge, and I killed them a week later. I suppose my brother would be about twenty now."

"That is..."

"Unfortunate."

"Yes, it is."

"Jeffery, I don't think I know your last name."

"It's Mertens." If Princess Bubblegum had a glass, she would've dropped it.


	11. Azreth

Finn entered the Tree Fort and sat down on the couch. _"That was surprising.",_ said the voice.

_"She'll get over it."_, he responded. _"You know, I don't know that much about you, but you know every thing about me, because you've been in my mind."_

_"What are you asking?"_

_"I'd like to know about your past."_ The demon thought for a minute before he spoke again.

_"Very well. But first, allow me to clear a few things up. First, my name is Azreth. I'd prefer if people would stop referring to me as 'The Demon'. Second, don't think I don't have emotions like you. Don't think I can't love, be happy, or be sad...I'm just to numb to feel them." _Finn was surprised at this.

_"Well Azreth, go on."_

* * *

Azreth stood looking out the castle window. He was of royal blood, and he was about to be crowned King of the Nitosphere. He was only twelve though (twelve-thousand in human years), and the normal crowning age was twenty. His father, the current ruler, was dying. The Nitosphere was calm under his father's control, it was more orderly and civil (unlike what it is now). He wondered if he would be able to keep the order at such a young age.

His father walked up to him and spoke,"Are you ready son?"

"Yes father."

"That's good to hear. Your mother and younger brother are waiting." Azreth waited a moment before speaking.

"I'm going to miss you father."

"Don't worry, I'll still be there until you're thirteen, but after that..." Azreth frowned. His father patted him on the back and left the room. His mother came in moments later, holding Azreth's younger brother (who was only three). "Hello mother."

"A-Azreth", his younger brother responded.

"Hello Sular.", he responded, smiling.

"Are you scared Azreth?", his mother asked.

"I'm just worried."

"Well don't be, we'll still be here to help you rule."

"I know." His mother smiled and left the room.

Moments later there was an explosion, and Azreth was flung back. His back hit the wall, and his vision became blurred. His father burst through the doors, grabbed Azreth, and took him out of the burning room. "F-father?" His voice was shaky and barely audible.

"It's okay son, I've got you." Azreth passed out.

He awoke to his parents arguing. "You can't use the gem, it'll kill you!", his mother shouted.

"It's our only option! If I don't use we're all dead!", his father shouted.

"What's going on?", Azreth asked.

"The Abadeer's are attacking us! Your father wants to use his gem to fight them.", his mother responded. The gems were in all royal males. They gave them powers of unbelievable proportions. However, if used too often, they could slowly destroy the person. That was why Azreth's father was dying. They also held their souls and emotions. "What do you think Azreth? Should I go and fight, or stay in here?", his father asked.

* * *

**Time to choose for Azreth! Should they stay inside, or should his father go fight? Vote now!**


	12. Misjudged

**Votes are in.**

* * *

"You need to fight.", Azreth responded.

"What?!", his mother questioned Azreth's decision.

"See, even the boy understands. Listen, I know it's hard, but if I don't fight, we'll all die. Better one than all.", said Azreth's father. Azreth's mother nodded to show she understood. Azreth's father turned to him,"Azreth, don't forget, you have the gem. Use it to protect your mother and brother, but don't abuse its power. I love you son." He turned to the door of the castle. His gem lit up, and his eyes glowed red. He opened the doors, and sealed them behind him.

He ran into the crowd of demon warriors that were attacking the castle. He tore them apart, one by one. The power of the gem was immense. Azreth watched his father fade away into the horde of demons. "I miss him already.", his mother said. There was a crash and the wall of the castle was destroyed. Before Azreth stood an immense beast. "Use the gem Azreth!", his mother shouted. Azreth was about to activate it, when the creature swiped him to the side, knocking him out.

Azreth woke in a dungeon. His vision was blury, and he was in pain. He was chained to the wall, and he couldn't move. "Look whose awake.", said a guard. Azreth was quiet. "Say something kid." Still silent. "Well maybe I'll go pay your parents a visit." That was it, Azreth's breaking point. He felt the gem activate, and the power surged through him. He broke the chains, and the guard ran. Azreth pinned him to the wall with an energy spear. He approached the guard,"Where are they?!"

"The t-torture room..." The guard bled out. Azreth blasted down the door, andmore guards attacked him. He blasted them away, and ran to the torture room. He blasted the door and saw it. He had been too late. His family lie there, dead. Azreth fell to his knees. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he thought of how things could have been different. Suddenly, he was filled with hate for the Abadeers. He wanted them to pay. He wanted revenge.

Azreth plowed through the endless waves of demons before reaching the top of the castle. As he approached the throne room, he heard crying. He followed the noise to a locked room. He kicked in the door and saw a crib with a small baby girl in it. _"It must be Mr. Abadeer's daughter.",_ he thought. He looked at how scared it was, and he felt mercy. He teleported the baby to earth, (which was a place his father told him about), so she wouldn't have to experience her family's death. Azreth entered the throne room, to find the two Abadeers, Hunson Abadeer, and Moya Abadeer. "I was wondering when you'd show up.", said Hunson.

Azreth shot a fireball at Hunson, but he caught it and tossed it back at Azreth. He was thrown back, but he bounced back up and lunged at Hunson. Azreth slammed him through the wall, and he plowed him into the ground. Moya kicked Azreth of her husband. He stood back up and said, "Two against one is hardly fair." He shot a lightning quick energy bolt at Moya. It pierced straight through her heart, and she collapsed.

Hunson rushed over to her,"Moya? Moya?!"

"Doesn't feel so good does it?!", Azreth questioned. Hunson flew at him, but Azreth kicked him back. Hunson noticed the gem, and shot a fireball at it. It shattered, and Hunson struck Azreth, flinging him back. "Not so tough now!", Hunson shouted.

"G-good luck finding y-your daughter.", Azreth said, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"She's on Earth n-now."

"What? You put Marceline on Earth?" Hunson was about to strike Azreth, but the fragmented gem fused with Azreth, and it sent him elsewhere. It sent him to a purgatory, a cold dark place. He was alone, and without feeling or a soul.

* * *

_"I was there for eighteen years. I mastered the power of the gem, but since it was broke, I couldn't adapt emotion. I eventually left, and ended up in Ooo. I had to manifest myself in a body...so I found you."_

Finn needed time to process this. Azreth was the reason Marceline was on Earth, he was also the reason Marceline's mother isn't around. He had also misjudged Azreth. He wasn't a cruel, evil person. He was just so broken down and numb that he couldn't feel anything but hate. Finn was completely wrong about him.


	13. Jeff's Powers

**Hey everyone! This chapter will really show how Finn's behaivor is influenced by his past decisions. Also, I'm gonna call Jeffery, Jeff. **

* * *

Finn was still processing what Azreth had told him, when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door to see Jeff standing there. "What is it?", Finn asked in an annoyed tone.

"Finn the Human, you are under arrest for manslaughter.", he responded.

"What?!"

"You are a direct cause of Ash's death."

"He attacked me!"

"And you killed him."

"I'm not going to jail."

"If you don't cooperate, I'll have to use force."

"Is that so?", Finn threw a punch at him, but Jeff caught it in his hand. "I wouldn't recommend that.", he said calmly. He spun Finn around and kicked him back. Finn staggered to regain his balance. He threw an empty glass at Jeff, but he caught it in his hand and smashed it on the wall. Jeff stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Finn grabbed a dagger and swiped at Jeff with it, but Jeff grabbed his wrist before the blade could reach him.

"Using lethal weapons? That's a little over the top isn't it?", Jeff questioned sarcastically. Jeff twisted his wrist, causing Finn to drop the blade. He then punched Finn, breaking his nose. "Had enough?",Jeff asked. Finn rushed at Jeff, but he threw Finn over his shoulder, and he smashed into the wall. "And that's that.",Jeff said confidently.

Jeff had set him off. Finn stood up and brushed himself off. It was time for Jefferey to learn his lesson. He could feel Azreth's power wash over him, and this time he gave it a little more control, considering Jeff was better than him. "I'm suprised you're still able to stand after th-" He stopped when he noticed the ends of Finn's finger bones had formed into short claws, and his eyes were a dark red. "Oh fu-". Finn kicked Jeff at the door, and it flew back with Jefferey.

Finn pounced on Jeff, attempting to dig his claws into him. Jefferey rolled out of the way, and Finn's claws stuck into the ground. Jeff attempted to kick him while he was vulnerable, but Finn freed himself and caught Jeff's leg. He threw Jeff back at the Tree Fort, sending him crashing through a window. Jeff stumbled to his feet, but Finn came through the window and slammed him back into the floor. The floor gave out under the pressure, and they ended up in the basement.

Finn stood up, picked Jeff off the ground, and pinned him to the wall in an attempt to strangle him. "What's wrong Jeff? I thought you were stronger than this.", Finn said. "I warned you not to fuck with me!" Jeff was desperately trying to free himself from Finn's grasp. Finn felt Jeff go limp in his hands. "Guess you weren't as tough as-" Finn was interrupted by Jeff slamming his head into Finn's. Finn released his grip and stumbled back. Jeff looked different now. His eyes were glowing, and the strange scar on his arm was also glowing. "You fucked up Finn.",Jeff's voice was deeper and angry sounding. Finn finally realized, Jeff's powers had activated.


	14. Sibling Rivalry

**Hey guys! I'd like to know what you think about the characters. (Badass, douch bag, misunderstood, etc .). So let me know what you think in the reviews! If I get enough reviews, I'll make a chapter on Jeff's origins!**

* * *

Finn could literally feel the energy coming off of Jeff. It was immense, even more than his. Suddenly, in a flash, Jeff had thrown Finn out through the ceiling of the Tree Fort and catapulted him into the ground outside. The ground shatred around Finn as he slammed into the Earth. Jeff had come down on top of Finn, driving him further into the ground. Finn kicked Jefferey off of him, but Jeff sprung back up as soon as he touched the ground. Finn climbed out of the small crater in the ground. "This could actually be a challenge.", Finn said confidently.

"You have no idea.", Jeff responded. He threw a energy ball at Finn, but he dodged it. Jeff had intented him to. He rushed at Finn and delivered a crushing blow to his stomach, sending him flying back. Jeff appeared where Finn was headed and kicked him upwards. He appeared in the sky and swiped him back down to Earth. Finn slammed into a rock, and it shattered around him. Jeff flew down at Finn, but he caught Jeff and launched him at an old building. Jeff slammed through it, and it collapsed around him.

Finn approached the rubble to find Jeff, impaled on several large, thin slabs of rock. There were three going through his upper body, one in his leg, one on each of his arms, and one...directly through his brain. "Oh well then. I thought I'd be the one to kill you, but it looks like the building did it for me.", Finn said, chuckiling.

"Not dead yet.", Jeff broke the spikes and swiped at Finn, causing him to fly back. Finn stood up, "How are you still alive?! Even I wouldn't be able to survive that!"

"What can I say? I'm indestructible.", he responded.

"Anthing that walks can die, and I'm happy to prove that."

"Well then I guess you're no exception." Jeff blasted Finn directly in the chest, knocking him down. He grabbed Finn by the hair, brought him up, and slammed his head back into the ground. "You stupid...little...shit...you don't...know...the first...thing...about combat!", Jeff said between slams. Finn was out cold, and his body changed back to normal. Jeff's glows faded away, and he regained his composure.

He dragged Finn back to the holding cells where Princess Bubblegum was waiting. He opened the doors and walked in. "Oh my god! What happened to you two?!", Princess Bubblegum questioned.

"My job.", Jeff responded. He tossed Finn in a cell and activated the force field. "Now, what did you want to tell me before I left?", Jeff asked.

"Oh...I...Well, you're not the only one with the last name Mertens."

"What?"

"Your brother is alive."

"What?! Where is he?! Princess Bubblegum pointed at Finn. Jefferey's face went pale. "Jeff?", Princess Bubblegum sounded concerned.

"We've got one hell of a sibling rivalry to work out.", he responded sarcastically.


	15. Jeff's Decision

Finn awoke to find himself in a containment cell of sorts. He also saw Jeff leaning against the wall, drinking a glass of wine. "Where am I?",Finn asked.

"Containment facility.", he responded. Finn recalled the battle between him and Jeff.

"You put me here, didn't you?"

"Yes, and before you go into a rage again, the council said you should be killed, so I did you a favor.", he took a sip from the glass. Finn stood up, his legs shaking. He decided to sit back down. "Shouldn't Bubblegum be here with you?", Finn asked.

"She's out in a meeting."

"You sound pissed at me."

"Well, you did drill a hole through my brain."

"How'd you even survive that?"

"Like I said", Jeff finished off his wine,"I'm indestructible." Jake came bursting through the doors, "Where's Finn?" He noticed him in the cell. He looked at Jeff, "Who are you and what did you do to Finn?"

"Allow me to explain. My name is Jeffery, and I am part of the council of Ooo. Finn has made several offenses. Most recently, Manslaughter." Jeff explained the situation to Jake.

"Well is there anything I can do to help him?"

"I'm afraid not, but you can stay here if you wish." Jake nodded and pulled up a chair next to the cell. Moments later, Princess Bubblegum came in. "Well, what'd they say?", Jeff questioned.

"We have to give him to the council."

"What?!", all three said at once.

"I'm sorry Jeff but..."

"We can't let them do this! They don't know what they're dealing with."

"They won't kill him, they'll just study him."

"I'm not going with them!", Finn shouted. Jeff thought to himself. They couldn't take Finn, they didn't know what they were doing. He could get Finn under control himself, but he'd get into serious trouble with the council. He had to side with someone...now.

* * *

**Well, time to chose! Should Jeff get Finn under control himself, or give him to the council? This isn't a good or bad choice, it's just what you think is right. Also, this was so short because it was just a bridge between story paths. Vote now!**


	16. The Attack

**Well guys, ****here it is! By the way the last chapter was a major decision!**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum went to activate the pacification system, so she could knock Finn out and take him to the council. She reached for the panel, but Jeff stood in her way. "Jeff what are you doing?", she asked, confused.

"Those shitheads don't know what they're doing. I can't let you give them Finn.", he responded, sounding serious. Everyone was suprised by the this. "Jeff stop messing around!"

"I'm not letting you do this." He smashed the control pannel, and the force field around Finn's cell deactivated. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What's right."

"You're only doing this because he's your brother!"

"What?!", Finn shouted, shocked.

"Dammit Bonnie.", Jeff murmured under his breath.

"What do you mean he's Finn 's brother?!", Jake questioned.

"We'll handle that later, right now you need to leave.", Jeff said, pointing at Bubblegum.

"Jeff, please think this through!"

"I already did." Finn walked up beside Jeff and said "Get out.", in a menacing tone. Princess Bubblegum stormed out of the building. "Now, what was she talking about?", Finn questioned. Jeff explained the backstory between them. Finn barely had time to process what he had been told, before an alarm went off. There were several loud crashes, and the doors were blasted down. When the smoke cleared, there were several robotic guards.

One of them blasted Finn, sending him flying back. Another one zapped Jake. Jeff dodged the beams and made his way to Finn. He was out cold. He slung Finn over his shoulder, and grabbed Jake. The robots were coming in through the front, so the only way to go was deeper into the containment facility. Jeff kicked down the door to the prisoner ward. He ran in, and the robots followed him. The prisoners screamed and shouted at Jeff and the robots. The commander-bot lined up its scope with Jeffery's head and fired a shot. Direct hit. The special ammo in the gun was designed to paralyze. Jeff collapsed, dropping Finn and Jake.

Meanwhile, Azreth needed to protect his host, or they would both die. He took over Finn's body, and transformed it. He felt his energy flow through Finn, and he prepared for combat. One of the robots attempted to slice him with an energy sword, but Azreth countered it and threw the robot into several others. He pounded through the hordes of robots, and made his way to the front. Azreth suddenly remembered Jeff and Jake. He thought he should go back to help them. "What am I thinking? I don't have time to go back for those two. Why would I even feel..." Azreth realized, since he was in control of Finn, he also had his emotions. He had to decide. Going back to help could get him killed. But, Jake might be hurt if he left, and Jeff could get captured. He wasn't sure how to react to these emotions. He hadn't felt them in so long.

* * *

**More decisions! Should Azreth help, and possibly get captured, or leave them to get captured?**


	17. His Job

Azreth darted back into the building, plowing through the hordes of robots. He had made it just in time, the commander-bot was about to take Jake and Jeff. Azreth tore the robot in half, picked up Jake, and slung Jeff over his shoulder. He turned back towards the exit, but it was blocked by bots. Azreth was about to rethink his strategy, but was stopped cold by an intense pain. He looked down at his chest to see a energy blade sticking through it. He fell to his knees, the pain overwhelming him. Normally, it wouldn't affect him, but since he was in a human body, it was fatal. His vision became blurry and distorted. The last thing he heard was Jeff calling out, "Finn? Finn?!"

* * *

Jeff tore out the plasma blade, blood spurting everywhere. He didn't have much time, Finn was losing blood quick. This was all Bonnie's fault. If she would've been more patient, Finn wouldn't be bleeding to death. The council wasn't innocent either. They're all greedy bastards, who don't use their heads. Finn was almost dead, and Jeffery didn't even have the wound half disinfected. Finn had B+ blood type, the same as Jeffery. He didn't have any equipment to do a transfusion, so he tried something else.

Jeff formed a kinetic pathway between Finn and himself. Since each end was connecting to thier veins, the blood flowed into Finn. It was crappy, but it worked. Jeff looked over his shoulder to make sure Jake was still breathing, he was. Jeff continued to disinfect the wound. He checked Finn's pulse. Unsteady, but working. Done disinfecting, now to sew it up. He took the needle and pushed it through the flesh. It was a good thing he had been trained in first aid in the military.

Jeff began to feel faint. His blood was draining quicker than he thought. Marceline burst into the Tree Fort, "Where's Fi-"

"Sit down and shut up!", he shouted.

"What happened to-"

"I said shut up!" Jeffery's hand was becoming unsteady. He didn't have much time before he passed out. Marceline was standing in the corner with a nervous expression on her face. She had come over to make up with Finn, and she found some stranger sewing his chest up on the couch of the Tree Fort. Jeff had just finished bandaging before he passed out.

* * *

Finn woke up with Marceline looking over him, Jeff putting an IV tube into him, and Jake passed out on a bed in the corner. "What happened?", he asked.

"My job.", that seemed to be Jeffery's answer for everything.


	18. Truth or Lie?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about that, but I was working on another story. Now I'm taking a break from that to do this!**

* * *

Finn shook off the dizziness. He looked down at his chest and saw several stitches. "What happened to me?"

"I saved your ass after you saved ours.", Jeff replied. "You pulled Jake and I out of a tough spot, but you got injured in the process."

"I can tell."

"I'm gonna go take care of some stuff.", Jeff said, leaving the room.

"Wait!", Finn stopped Jeff.

"What?"

"Thanks...for all the things you did."

Jeff smiled, "Don't mention it." He left the room to Finn and Marceline. There was an awkward silence in the room, but Marceline broke it, "You had me worried."

"What?"

"I came here...so we could sort things out, but I found him stitching you shut on a table."

"I can see why you were worried."

"Who is he even?"

"He's Jeff...my brother."

"Your brother?!" Finn explained the relationship between Jeff and him. "Whoah."

"Yeah, it's pretty screwed up."

"Anyway,", Marceline changed subjects. "I came here to make up, and that's what I intend to do. I want it to be like it used to be. I want US to be the same."

"That makes two of us."

"But, you have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You have to change. You can't go on hurting people." Finn knew that would be hard, and promising her would be a lie. Should he tell her the truth, or lie to her ,to make her feel better?

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. What do you think? Should Finn lie, to make Marceline feel better, or should he give her the truth? It's up to you!**


	19. Truth and Insanity

"I can't do that.", Finn said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't change."

"Well why not?"

Finn sighed, "Do you remember what I said after Azreth first attacked?"

"Yeah. You said that you meant to hurt people. But, Azreth was controling you."

"No he wasn't."

"What?"

"I can't change...because I like it this way. I like the power. I like the feeling. Besides, I never get any fun. It's always, 'Finn, do this, Finn say that'. I've been under the thumb of Ooo for years, and I'm going to make my own story instead of doing what everyone else tells me. I'm not going to change."

Marceline had a look of shock on her face, "I can't believe you're saying this."

"Well I am. This is how it's going to be. If you want to be with me, you're going to have to deal with it. I can't change just because you want me to, especially if I don't want to."

"I'm dissapointed to hear you say that.", Jake said. He had woken up and heard everything.

Jeff walked into the room, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He mumbled curse words under his breath. "What's wrong?", Finn asked.

"The council wants me dead, and they're not willing to let you free."

"Did you expect anything less from those shitheads?"

"Not really. I'm gonna go figure out a better place to stay."

"Why?"

"Staying in your home isn't exactly discrete." Jeff left the room. "I'm gonna go help.", Marceline then left the room. "Me too.", Jake said. Finn sat in silence for a moment before asking Azreth a question._ "Why'd you do it?"_

_"What?"_

_"You went back to save them. Why?"_

_"I felt empathy for them. Since I had control of your body, I also had your emotions. I acted on them without thinking, and look where it got me."_

_"But you saved them."_

_"And I won't make that mistake again. Emotions are a weakness. I learned that when my family was lost." _Azreth was interrupted by a crash in the room Jeff was in. There was a silence before Jeff came stumbling out into the living room. He was grasping his head and mumbling to himself. "What's wrong?", Finn asked.

"N-Nothing of real importance. I-I'm just..." He trailed off.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm...not sure...please shut them up."

"Who?"

"They...won't be quiet..."

"Jeff?"

"Can't you hear? They're telling lies...trying to mislead us all."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"SHUT UP! STOP TELLING LIES!"

"Calm the hell down!" Jeff punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. Marceline and Jake rushed in to see what was going on. _"He's having an insanity attack.",_ Azreth said.

_"What? He's insane?"_

_"It would appear so."_. Jeff's eyes glowed and he was visually trembling. This could be trouble. Someone with Jeff's powers could do some serious damage.


	20. Voices

Jeff trembled and shook, clenching his head. He wanted the voices to go away. He wanted them to stop. He saw one of them materialized in front of him. It stood there, taunting him. He fired a blast of energy at it, trying to kill the monstrosity. "What the fuck Jeff?!", Finn screamed.

"Can't you see it?! It mocks us!"

"There's nothing there!"

"Jeff? Just calm down okay? There's nothing there.", Jake said calmly. How could they not see it? They must be working with it. They were all its puppets. He needed to stop them. "Jeff, listen. There's nothing th-"

"SHUT UP!", Jeff blasted a hole in the wall and ran out. Finn tore out the IV tube and sprung up. "Finn don't! You're still hurt!", Jake warned. Finn ignored the warning and ran outside. He chased after Jeff, "Jeff! Get back here!"

"Get away!" He ran faster, trying to get away from Finn. To him, Finn was just someone who wanted to hurt him. Finn picked up speed. He was gaining on Jeffery. Jake and Marceline were following behind. Finn grabbed Jeff by the arm, but Jeff pushed him down. Finn got back up and ran after Jeff again. Jeff could hear the voices getting louder. He wanted them to stop. This time, when Finn grabbed him, Jeff punched Finn square on the chest. Finn fell back down, this time several of the stitches in Finn's chest ripped open. Finn ignored the pain. He had to get Jeff back. He was going to get them caught.

Jake caught up with Finn, "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We need to get Jeff under control."

"Finn, you're hurt! You need help!", Marceline added.

"We're all gonna need help if Jeff causes any trouble." He stood back up and ran after Jeff. Jeff was getting close to the Candy Kingdom without knowing. He was just trying to get away from the voices. He didn't see the group as friends any more. Finn came up behind Jeffery and tackled him to the ground. Jeff struggled, trying to free himself. He saw only one way of escape. He charged up energy in his hand. He didn't know what he was doing. He fires it at Finn with full force. Finn was thrown off of Jeff. He hit the ground hard, dirt flying up when he landed. He tried to stand back up again, but he seemed weaker. His legs trembled and pain swept over his body. He looked himself over to find a large gaping hole in the center of his chest.


	21. Come Quietly

Finn fell on his knees, blood pouring down his chest. He coughed up a combination of blood and flesh. Marceline and Jake rushed over to him while Jeff stood there, trying to rid himself of the voices. Marceline caught Finn before he fell, "Finn?! Finn?!"

"I-I have...t-to l-let it ou-out."

"No! We'll find some cyclops tears, or...or"

"I'm s-sorry." Finn slumped down, and he stopped breathing altogether. There was a short moment of silence. Finn's eyes shot open, and he pushed Marceline to the side. He stood up, his wound healing instantly. This was it. It wasn't like the other times. This time, Finn was going all out. The ends of his finger bones stretched out of skin and formed into claws. His teeth sharpened to a point, enough to bite through metal. His body , including his clothes, was layered over with a, black, thicker skin. His sword was infused into him, and became a possibility for his right arm to be the sword. And for the finishing touch, his eyes were turned a dark red. "Now that's more like it!", shouted Finn. His voice was a combination between Azreth's and Finn's.

Jeff shook away the voices, "What? Where am-" He stopped and realized where he was when he saw Finn.

"What an inconvenient time for you to become sane. Oh well, let's get started."

"Finn, listen to me, anything I did to you, I wasn't in my right mind."

"Well...neither am I." He began to approach Jeffrey, "You may have beat me before, but I wasn't as strong then. But now, well, I'll show you." Finn appeared behind Jeff and slammed him into the ground, soil flying everywhere. Marceline and Jake ran over to Finn. Finn blasted them both away. Jeff kicked Finn off of him and stood up. Finn shot a fireball at Jeff but he countered it with a blast of energy. The two blasts connected and disappeared. Jake stood up and ran at Finn. He wrapped himself around Finn in an attempt to restrain him. Finn simply pulled him off and threw him at Jeff. Jeff caught Jake and set him down before running at Finn.

He tried to do a running punch, but Finn caught his fist and spun him around before letting him go, sending him crashing into a rock formation. Jeff pushed off of the formation and landed on the ground. Finn slammed him back into the formation before he could regain his senses. He pulled Jeff out and slammed him back in. Jeff broke free and blasted Finn away. He rushed at Finn, delivering a crushing blow to the face before Finn could stand, and it sent Finn flying back. He crashed down on the ground, but sprung up instantly. He was about to continue the fight, when a shot of energy hit his back. He turned around to see his attacker and was met with dozens of the council's robots and...Princess Bubblegum herself. Finn smirked, "Well well well, what do we have hear? Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"We don't have to fight Finn. If you come quietly-"

"If I come quietly, you'll lock me up in an attempt to stop me. I'll say no to that."

"Then you leave me no choice." The robots around her went I to attack mode and prepared to fight.


	22. Mercy or End?

"This should be fun.", Finn said, an evil grin on his face. He looked back at the group, "If any of you want to join, be my guest."

"Finn, this is your last warning.", Princess Bubblegum warned.

"My last warning? Then I should really think about my course of actions here!", He responded sarcastically. "Can we just get to the part where I turn your bots into scrap?" The robots opened fire on Finn, but the shots simply bounced off of him. He chuckled to himself, this was going to be easy. He ran at the crowd of bots, tearing through them as he went. The robots started to fire at the rest of the group, mistaking them for hostiles. They had no choice but to join in on the fight. Jake was surrounded by a group of robots. He stretched into a wall and fell on top of the group, crushing them. Marceline swung through hoards of the bots with her axe base, and Jeff used his powers to blast the attackers into scrap metal.

Finn, however, had only one target. Princess Bubblegum. He swiped the bots to the side as he made his way towards her. She was being escorted out in a truck of sorts. It was surrounded by guards. Finn ran after the truck, determined to reach his goal. The bots noticed him and opened fire. Finn used his sword arm to slice through one of the gaurds. He tore of its laser canon and blasted two other bots with it before throwing it to the side. He threw the gaurds out of his way as he ran. He was nearly at the truck. Just as he was about to catch the truck, a huge robotic gaurd was deployed from the back. It set its sights on Finn and got ready to attack. Finn blasted out one of the wheel sets on the truck before it sped off.

* * *

The servant approached him. He wasn't going to be happy to hear this news. "Uh...Mr. Abadeer?"

"What is it?"

"There are unusual activities happening in Ooo."

"Why would I care?"

"It's Azreth sir...he's growing stronger."

* * *

Finn dodged one of the blasts from the robot's canon. He jumped on its back and plunged his sword into it. It ripped him off and threw him back. It tried to crush Finn under its foot, but he was able to hold it up. The bot pressed down harder, but Finn pushed up harder. He found a burst of strength and pushed the robot off of him. It fell to the ground and Finn ran over it, cutting through it as he went. He leaped off the bot and it split in two. That was done...now for Finn's main target.

He approached the truck, she was trapped inside. Finn tore open the door and grabbed her by the throat, "Hey Bonnie."

"F-Finn, you don't have to-"

"Actually, I do. If I don't you'll keep coming back." Finn raised his sword.

"Don't!" Finn turned around, to see Jeff. "Finn, if you do this, the council will hunt you down!" Finn had a choice, end it now, with the council as a repercussion, or let her go, with the possibility of her hunting him down anyway.

* * *

**Choose!**


	23. New Home

Finn made his decision. Just in time for Marceline and Jake to see. Finn released his grip on the Princess and retracted the sword. He climbed out of the truck, "Don't make me regret my choice." He walked away from the group, heading back for the Tree Fort. Jeff approached the truck and stopped Bubblegum before she left, "Listen Bonibel, if you even try to come after us, Finn won't be the only one after you.". Jeff left with the rest of the group. Finn approached the Tree Fort, his body changing back to normal. His claws retracted, his teeth went back to normal, his sword no longer a part of him, and the armor-like skin changing back to normal. Marceline caught up with him, "Finn?"

"What?"

"It's just...I thought you said you couldn't change. Back there, you showed mercy."

"Well I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart. I just don't want to give the council another reason to hunt me down."

"Still, maybe you can change."

"We'll see." Finn walked inside the fort and layed down on the couch. The rest of the group came in. "Well, that happened.", Jake said.

"Hey Jeff.", Finn called.

"What?"

"What the fuck was up with you?!"

"I-uh...listen...I'm insane."

"I can tell. But, why did you just freak out then?"

"Well, my powers help it...usually. Sometimes , I lose myself. It's been getting more frequent."

"That could be a problem.", Jake added.

"Let's not focus on that. Jeff, you need to find me a place to hide.", Finn said.

"I've been trying. It's just, I can't...wait!" Jeff had an idea, "I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"What is it?"

"The Humanoid Kingdom! I may not be a member of the council anymore, but I'm still the ruler of the kingdom! You can hide there! Marceline, you can visit Finn anytime."

* * *

Hunson arrived in Ooo. Azreth's presence was strong. He just had to follow the energy to get to him.

* * *

Finn set down his pack on the tavle in front of him. The place wasn't as big as the fort, but it worked. It was set up almost identical to the Tree Fort, except it had two bedrooms, two living rooms, the rooms were more like a normal house, but no place to store any gold. "Well here you go.", Jeff said. "I had to pull a couple strings to get you here, but it's worth it. I had all your stuff moved here and set up like it was in your fort."

"Thanks.", Finn said.

"Don't mention it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a kingdom to run." Jeff left the house for his castle. "Well, it's no Tree Fort, but it'll work.", Jake said.

"I'm gonna take a look at the city.", Finn said. He left the house to look around.


	24. Memories

Jeff opened up the castle doors and entered the castle. He locked them behind him and proceeded up the stairs to his personal room. Jeff's castle was unlike all other castles in Ooo. It wasn't filled with servants and bodygaurds, it didn't have portraits of him or his family, and it was smaller than any other castle. It only had four large rooms, the dining room, the conference room, Jeff's personal room/throne room, and the guest room. Jeff opened the door to his personal room and sat down in his chair. He poured himself a glass of wine. He took small sips from it as he focused on the sound of the wind outside.

He finished off the last of the wine and stood from his chair. He moved towards the back of the room. It was where Jeff kept all of his memoirs. There weren't very many, but each one had a value to Jeff. He started at the picture of him with his mother and father. Finn hadn't been born yet. That picture brought back unpleasant memories.

* * *

"Jeff? Jeff are you in here? Jeff-OH MY GOD! What are you doing to your uncle?! Oh my god! Jeff stop! Je-"

* * *

Jeff flinched at the thought. He moved on to the next item. What was left of Jeff's armor and dog tags sat in a glass case. He remembered the time spent in the war.

* * *

"So if you're mentally unstable, why are you in war?"

"I'm on a special type of drug. It helps keep me under control.", Jeff replied.

"Oh, I guess that make sense. I-" The soldier was interrupted by sounds of gunfire.

"We're approaching the LZ!" Shouted the pilot.

* * *

Jeff decided to not recall the rest of that moment. He moved to the last item. It was one of the most important to him. It was a picture, but not just any picture. It was a picture of Elena, Jeffery's lover. She was a medic in the war. Jeff recalled the night spent with her before the... final battle.

* * *

Jeff stared out the window of his cabin on the plane. He heard the door open and he stared over his shoulder to see who had entered. "Elena? I didn't expect you to be here."

"Neither did I."

"So-uh what's up?"

"I just...well...I'm worried about you."

"Elena, I'm completely mentally stable."

"It's not that. There are a lot of enemy troops where you're going. I'm worried..."

"You're worried I won't come back." Elena was silent. Jeff pulled Elena into an embrace. "I promise I'll come back. You have my word.", he whispered.

"I believe you...but just incase...I want this night to be memorable." She pushed him onto the bed and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

Jeff frowned. That was one promise he couldn't keep. Jeff looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. He left his personal quarters for the night, letting himself forget the memories as he left.

* * *

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think in the reviews, and tell me if you want more of Jeff's backstory.**


	25. War

Jeff stepped out of the shower, the water making a small puddle on the floor. He took a towel and dried himself off before putting on a T-Shirt and boxers. He climbed into bed and lay there. He couldn't help but recall some of the special moments throughout his life. He fell asleep with these thoughts in his head.

* * *

The helicopter landed in a clear opening. New York wasn't a city anymore, it was a battleground. Gunshots and explosions could be heard blaring in the distance. Jeff climbed out of the helicopter, along with the rest of his squad. Their mission was to provide fire support along with several other teams dropped off. The helicopter lifted off the ground and began to leave the area. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the helicopter plummeted to the ground. "Everyone, get to cover!", screamed the commander of the squad. Jeff took cover behind a deserted car. "Who the fuck shot that?!", shouted Jeff.

"Up on the roof!", shouted one of the other soldiers. Jeff looked up at a nearby building and saw an enemy troop with a missle launcher. "How the hell are we supposed to get to Team Alpha?!"

"Jeff, Mike, you two draw his fire and the rest of us will get to the building and take him out.", ordered the commander.

"Yes sir!", replied Mike. Jeff knew Mike personally and they were good friends. They had both been on several missions together, and they trusted each other greatly. Jeff ran over to Mike's position. "Ready?", he asked.

"No, but let's go anyway." Mike ran out of cover to draw attention. The soldier noticed and shot at Mike. He ran and took cover in the lobby of a building. The blast sent concrete and gravel everywhere, but Mike stayed in cover. Jeff ran out next, moving to a different position. This time, the shot was more precise, causing Jeff to fall over. He quickly got back up and ducked behind a destroyed tank before the shooter could take another shot. Jeff noticed the rest if the team had reached the building. One more diversion would do the trick.

Jeff and Mike ran out at the same time, running in opposite directions. The soldier aimed at Jeff and fired, causing Jeff to fall over. Luckily, the shooter had to reload, giving Jeff enough time to scramble to cover. There was a moment of silence before Mike and Jeff's radios went off, "It's clear to procede." Mike sighed in relief and the two met up with the rest of the squad. "We got word from Team Alpha, they arrived at the point and are helping out. Now we just need to head there.", said the commander. The team regained it's bearings and moved out.

* * *

The gunfire got louder as they approached. Jeff spotted the position where Team Alpha was and signaled everyone else over. They met up and the commander informed them of what happened, "We were doing fine until a pack of those weird ass fire wolves showed up and killed a whole team. Now we just need to hold off this attack until air support arrives." The teams were split up and sent out to different locations. Jeff was with Mike and the commander of Team Alpha. They were sent to clear out an apartment complex for better sniping points. Mike went around the back, Jeff went around front, and the commander went in through the side. Jeff opened the doors of apartments as he went, checking for enemies.

He was about half way up when he heard noises coming from a nearby room. Jeff slowly approached the door, gripping his rifle as he got closer. He gripped the door handle and took a deep breath. He swung the door open and got ready to fire, but stopped as he saw what was there. A mother, a father, and a young boy. "Please don't shoot!", shouted the father.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!", Jeff replied. "I'm here to help."

"Oh my God, thank you! My wife and I took our son and hid here when they showed up. They didn't check the closet we were hiding in, thankfully."

"Okay, I'm gonna get you all some help, don't worry." Jeff pulled out his radio, "Commander, I got three civililians in here, how do I proceed?"

"Up to you Mertens." Jeff had a choice to make, let them here, and clear out the building before helping, or take them outside now and get them to safety.

* * *

**Time to choose!**


	26. Elena

**Hey everyone, I apologize for not updating in so long, and I don't really have an excuse other than, "I'm lazy" So without any other interruptions, here's the next chapter, also sorry about the shortness.**

* * *

Jeff thought for a moment before telling the commander, "I'm escorting them out now, will you be able to clear the building without me?"

"We'll manage."

"Alright," Jeff said, turning to the family, "I'm getting you out now."

"Thank you.", said the father. The mother picked up the child and began to follow Jeff out of the building. Jeff lead them down to the back doors, halting them before he left. "Be careful out here, it's dangerous.", he said before he opened the doors. Jeff led them outside, keeping a firm grip on his rifle. He tried to lead the family through isolated areas to avoid conflict. Eventually Jeff could see a nearby shelter for civililians. As he led the family to the building, his radio turned on, "Jeff?!" It was Mike.

"Mike? What is it?"

He sounded desperate, "We need help up here! Get back to the apar-" The transmission was replaced with static. Jeff panicked and began to sprint back towards the building. He came up to the front doors and pushed them open...only to be met with a with the sound of a shotgun firing.

* * *

Jeff flashed in and out of consciousness. He saw brief images of alpha squad finding him on the doorstep, then being loaded into a helicopter, and finally lying in a hospital bed. He finally awoke in that same hospital bed, with a blond female woman taking bandages off of his chest. The nurse looked over his body, not noticing Jeff was awake. She traced a finger over some of Jeff's older scars. "Enjoying the view?", Jeff finally spoke up. The nurse immediately stood up, "I was just...removing your bandages."

"You were doing more than that." The nurse blushed and Jeff chuckled, "Don't worry about it Miss..."

"Elena"


	27. Mercy's Effects

**Again, sorry about the short chapter.**

* * *

Jeff awoke in his bed, dissapointed that it just been a dream. He shrugged off the feelings and put on jeans and a white T-shirt, as apposed to his usual formal wear. He walked over to the balcony and looked at the kingdom around him. He glanced over at the house he had given to Finn. He could see Jake sitting in one of the windows. Jeff moved away from the balcony and proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

Finn sat in a chair playing BMO. He had gotten to the final level of a new game he found called Castle Adventure. He just needed to defeat the last boss. It was a large demon that shot fire, and Finn was on his last life. He tried to kill the beast, but was instantly killed. Upon Finn dying, the demon turned to the screen and said, "You thought you were ready to face me?! Pathetic human." The game then ended with a screen that read, GAME OVER. Finn threw the controller down in frustration, just as a knock was heard at the door.

Finn stood up and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, he saw a face that filled him with rage. Before him, stood Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.


	28. Trust?

Finn clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He considered taking out his sword and cleaving her down the middle. Finn managed to calm himself momentarily, "What do you want?" His voice was grisly and rough. She stood quiet for a moment before speaking up, "I want to talk."

* * *

Hunson could sense Finn's anger. He had to keep a close eye on him. Normally he wouldn't care, but Azreth was getting closer to breaking free every time Finn transformed. Hunson couldn't take the risk, for if Azreth escaped he might overthrow him.

* * *

The council members took their seats in the large room. There was a tension in the room, as Jeffery's and Princess Bubblegum's seats remained empty. The silence in the room was broken when one of the members spoke, "As you all know, we have lost two of our most important members of the council. Jeffery's position was taken away after he went against council orders to protect Finn. Bonnibel quit after her life was put in danger by Finn."

"He did spare her though.", one of the members added.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous."

"But, how are we going to capture him? Direct assaults aren't helping."

"I have a plan for that."

* * *

Finn couldn't beleive what the princess was telling him. "You expect me to trust you after you fucking attacked me?!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to do it! The council ordered the attack."

"That doesn't change anything! You could have quit before the attack!"

"No I couldn't have. They wanted to send everything after you at once, the only reason they didn't was because I got involved." Jake heard the commotion and came downstairs. "What's going on down here?"

"She wants to 'help' us"

"Listen, you don't have to accept, just know that the offer is there. Can you at least tell Jeffery I'd like to speak with him."

"I'm all ears", Jeff said, coming in through the doorway.

"Were you-"

"Listening? Yes.", Jeff interrupted Finn. "What is it?", he turned his attention towards Bubblegum.

"Well, I've developed a neural chip that can preform certain functions to boost a person's...mental state. I wanted to know if you'd be the one to test it."

"Are you saying...this chip can cure me?"

"In theory, but it's still experimental." Jeff was overwhelmed. This was a huge choice. If this chip worked, he would be free of his insanity. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone. But, if the chip failed...he didn't want to think about what would happen. Besides, he didn't exactly trust the princess, so letting her put something in his brain was a big deal. He had to choose.

* * *

**Time to vote!**


	29. Short War

**I'm not dead everyone! I realize it has been an extremely long time since the last chapter, and I'm sorry about that. I will update regularly from now on, so let's get to it! I also plan on making my chapters much longer.**

* * *

Jeff was silent for a moment. He considered his options and their outcome. "No. I won't test it.", he said reluctantly.

"Alright then.", she responded. Jeff was suprised. He expected her to insist that he try it out. She turned to the door and began to leave before saying, "Don't forget my offer Finn." Silence quickly filled the room, as no one knew what to say. Finn spoke up, "Good choice."

"I hope so.", Jeff responded. He left as well and shut the door behind him. "Well he didn't stay long.", Jake added.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat in her lab, examining the chip. "I don't know what I expected them to do.", she said to one in particular." 'Well gee Princess, even though you tried to capture us, I'll totally trust you with my life!' ", she said in a mock tone. "What have I done?" She sighed. She dropped the chip on the ground and purposefully stepped on it on her way out, destroying it.

* * *

_"Well that was interesting."_, said Azreth.

"Where have you been?", Finn questioned.

_"I don't have to spend every second of my time up here talking to you."_

"Fair point."

_"You should've excepted her offer."_

"Why's that?"

_"Because you'll need all the help you can get when I break out. You seem to forget that I'm not your friend, I'm a powerful demon ready to destroy everything as soon as I get the chance. Then again, I guess that's my fault for telling you about my past and saving your ass regularly."_

"She'll still help when you get out. Everyone will."

_"Are you sure about that? Because it seems to me like you've done nothing but piss people off lately. I used to be royal, so take my word when I say, you can't wage a war if the people with you aren't loyal. The way you're going now, well let me just say the war is gonna be short."_

Finn thought about what Azreth had said, and he realized...he was right. He had let Azreth influence him, and as a result, he had hurt people, he had destroyed friendships and created enemies. The worst part was, it might be too late to fix it.


	30. All of it

Finn sat, pondering what Azreth had said. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Why do people keep coming over here?", he thought.

"Hey goldilocks.", said the familiar voice of Marceline.

"Hey.", he responded, not wanting to be bothered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying." Finn sighed. He knew he might as well tell her. "I've changed, haven't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'm not the same anymore." She remained silent, and Finn moved over to a nearby mirror. He examined himself closely, looking over every little feature. It was obvious that he had changed, even in the way he looked. His skin had become a light grayish color, his irises had a slight shade of red to them, and his hair had dulled out. It was no longer as golden as it normally was, instead it seemed like a dull blonde. His clothes were rather tattered and messy as well. The change had not only affected his mental state, but his body as well.

Marceline finally spoke up, "Stop looking at yourself like that. You don't look that bad."

"Don't sugar coat it. I look like shit." Marceline came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to console him, but he shrugged her off and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands, trying to gather his thoughts. She hovered near him, a concerned expression on her face. She didn't want to say anything else, for fear of upsetting him.

* * *

Jeff sat on his throne, wondering if he made the right choice. He had just refused a possible cure to his insanity, something that had plagued him since he was young. If the project would have worked, then Jeff made a major mistake. He found it ironic, he had been searching for a cure his entire life, and when the option finally came, he was too scared to take it. His insanity had always been an issue, no matter what. There was always a voice in his ears, that only he heard, always an itch in his head he couldn't seem to scratch. Even now, he felt strangely uneasy, unable to focous for to long without becoming paranoid.

He stood from his royal chair and moved over to his memorials, hoping to calm himself.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum came up the stairs to Jeffery's castle. She planned on talking to him to see if they could become less hostile towards each other. She would go to Finn first, but she figured he needed to simmer down. She knocked on the door, and was susprised when it creeked open. She thought it would've been locked. She ignored it and made her way up to Jeff's Throne Room. She pushed the door open slightly, and what she saw suprised her.

* * *

Jeff felt hot tears stream down his face. He could no longer hold it in. It had been so long since he last cried, but he didn't care. He couldn't help but sob occasionally as he let loose the river of sadness he had bottled up for so long. He couldn't seem to catch a break. Every event in his life only ended in sadness. He had hurt his family, lost the love of his life, and managed to mess up other people's lives in the process. He lashed out at the display cases, smashing the glass incasing all of his precious memories. He stomped on his atom or, as it lay on the ground, crushing it and sending bits of it everywhere. He took the photo of his family and smashed it, along with the photo of Elena.

Jeff stood there, among broken memories, when something caught his eye. Someone was in his doorway. He looked over to see Princess Bubblegum standing there, looking shocked. He finally realized what he'd done. He looked around him, seeing the broken pieces of his memorials. "How much did you see?", he asked.

"All of it.", she responded sheepishly.


	31. Why?

Finn stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. He knew he had changed, and he hated himself for it. He had gone from the hero of Ooo to a malicious killer. He had allowed Azreth to control him for the purpose of gaining power, and he still had a thirst for strength. He had changed everything in the course of two years. Marceline finally spoke up, "Finn, please stop acting like this." He ignored her. "Finn!" Still nothing. She pressed her lips against his, hoping he would kiss back. He still did nothing, sitting idle while she attempted to get a reaction out of him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, looking for something, anything that showed he was okay. He finally spoke up, "Why are you still with me?"

"What?"

"Why are you still with me? It seems like I haven't done much to show I care about you. All we do together is have sex. We never do anything meaningful or important together. Not only that, but I've treated you like shit...and yet you always have my back. It seems that way with everyone." Marceline had a look of shock on her face. She had realized, Finn was right. He had been rude, selfish, and cruel to everyone around him, including her. So why was she still with him? Why did she put up with everything he had done? She had even left him for a small period of time before she came crawling back to him. Why did she love him? Why did she want to be with him?

* * *

Jeff looked at her, unable to say anything. What could he say? She had witnessed him tear apart all of his memorials in a fit of pure rage. It's not like he could say it was an accident, or pretend it didn't happen. "I...uh", was all Jeff could say. Princess Bubblegum stepped cautiously into the room, looking at the shattered glass all over the floor. As she neared Jeff he began to seem weaker, his legs were visibly shaking, and he seemed to be muttering to himself. Suddenly, he collapsed, and Princess Bubblegum instinctively darted forward and caught him in her arms. She panicked at first and thought she should bring him to a hospital, but calmed down when she noticed he was breathing calmly.

She wasn't sure what to do at first, so she set him down on his bed. She looked at the mess he had created, _"I feel so bad for him. He must've had so much pain in his life."_, she thought. She glanced at him again. He looked so peaceful, you would never think he just lashed out and destroyed things that were important to him.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. Also, do you think I took a...romantic approach with Jeff and Bubblegum, because I feel like I sort of unintentionally wrote it that way, and if so do you think I should continue it that way?**


	32. Glad

Princess Bubblegum watched Jeff as he slept, making sure he didn't have a panic attack in his sleep. She had cleaned up the mess as a courtesy, and she had taken extra care to not further damage any of the pictures or bits of armor. As she watched him breathe peacefully, she couldn't help but aknowledge how handsome he was. He had dark brown hair, as opposed to Finn's bright golden hair. He looked slightly similar to Finn, which made sense considering they were brothers, and the only odd thing about him was the fact that his eyes were two different colors, blue and a strange shade of green. She also noticed his arm was the same color as his strange eye, probably due to effects of the chemicals in the building he was inside of when the nuclear bomb hit.

She also noticed how muscular he was, he was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, so his muscles were fully on display. It was clear his time in the military had put him in top physical condition, and he worked to keep it that way. Bubblegum suddenly looked away, ashamed of staring. Suddenl, Jeff began to stir, groaning as if he were just waking up from a long sleep. She moved over to him, "Jeff? Jeffery?" He slowly opened his eyes, seemingly unaware of where he was. He looked the Princess in the eyes, "Elena?"

"Who?" Jeff finally seemed to realize where he was. He sat straight up and looked around, no mess. "Where did-"

"I cleaned it up.", Bubblegum interrupted.

"Oh...well, thank you." Jeff sat up out of bed, looking ashamed of what happened. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I just..."

"I understand."

"Is there any chance I can test out that chip?"

"I-uh kind of destroyed it."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten rid of it."

"No, it's my fault, I should have trusted you."

"After what I did, I'm not sure why I expected you to."

"I should've known it was the council that ordered you to do it. I don't really peg you as that kind of person."

"You don't? Well, that's relieving to hear. At least someone doesn't."

"You're a good person, just made a couple mistakes. We all have."

"Thanks." Princess Bubblegum was blushing, but thanks to her pink skin it was barely noticeable. "So, what did you come over for anyway?"

"Oh, well I came over to smooth things out between us. I would've went to Finn first, but I decided to let him cool down, but I guess I should leave you to yourself."

"No!", Jeff said, not meaning to sound as desperate as he did. "You we can still talk." He needed the company, he didn't want to be alone. "Okay.", she responded. She sat down in a chair near the window. Jeffery sat in his throne, and they began to talk. At first it was just about things like the council, but it soon changed to personal subjects. The two talked until the Princess needed to leave, but Jeffery hoped she would return soon. He was glad they had created a relationship. He was glad they were friends. He was glad to have someone to talk to. He was glad.


	33. Love

Marceline was dumbstruck. Finn's words had spoke a truth she couldn't realize herself. She couldn't think of an answer, or at least one that adequately answered all the question. Finally it hit her. It was so obvious, she didn't know why she didn't say it instantly. "Because I know you!", she blurted out.

"What?", he asked startled.

"I know you Finn. I know you're a hero, and I know this isn't you. You're still the righteous little twerp I fell in love with. I know if you were in control, you'd be different. I love you, the REAL you, and nothing will change that." She pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. This time he kissed back, he put all of his passion into this one kiss, something they both knew he hadn't done in a long time. They had sex on several occasions, but they both knew it wasn't meaningful. This time, however, was different. Marceline could feel it. They broke away for a short moment. "I'm not the only one who changed.", Finn said.

"What do you mean?"

"You changed too. You're not the 'Vampire Queen' you used to be. My heroic personality must've mellowed you out."

She suddenly pushed him down so she layed on top of him, "I'm still the same girl." She had a devilish grin on her face. Jake was asleep upstairs, and he was an extremely heavy sleeper, so she didn't have to worry about him catching them.

**Warning, the next section contains sexually explicit content**

She ran her snake-like tongue along his collarbone, enjoying the shocked expression on his face. She slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling the muscles on his body. Finn was still surprised at the sudden outburst from her, he hadn't expected her to pounce on him like she did. "Quit blushing, you're making me hungry.", she suddenly said. She continued to feel his muscles, all the while sharing a passionate kiss with him. Eventually Finn felt her began to take his shirt off. She slipped it over his head and tossed it the side, as Finn began to take off her shirt. He dropped it to floor once he had gotten it off her. He was enjoying Marceline's new,or rather resurfaced attitude, but he felt like he should be doing something more, letting her know he loved her. He finally decided to slow down and savor the moment of them being together.

Marceline felt Finn's hands caress her, slowly moving over every feature of her body. She felt him begin to kiss more meaningfully, with more love. She took the hint and began to slow down, putting more passion into her actions. They stayed like this for awhile, simply enjoying each others presence. Finn knew they had to move forward sometime, so he began to undo Marceline's bra. Finn unhooked the piece of clothing and discarded it. He ran his hands over her breasts, gently squeezing them and massaging them. She moaned in content as he bit her neck, not enough to cause pain, but enough to cause pleasure. Finn felt Marceline begin to unbuckle his pants , so he did the same to her.

Marceline hovered off of him for a moment to pull his pants off, and Finn took hers off. She returned to lying down on top of him, and they resumed kissing. Marceline was glad he was finally back to normal, finally done worrying. Marceline broke the kiss and looked downward, noticing Finn's arousal. She stood up from the couch and slipped out of her panties. She moved over to Finn and grabbed the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled it down, throwing it to the side when in finally came off. She pushed Finn back down on the couch and pounced on top of him.

She ran her hand along his erection, feeling it's length. He groaned in pleasure as she did so, wanting to be inside her. Finally she lowered herself onto his member. They both gasped as Finn entered Marceline. She slowly began to move up and down, along with Finn. Eventually, they created a rythm, steadily increasing speed as time went on. Finn cupped Marceline's bouncing breasts and gave her a passionate kiss. Both of them moaned in pure ecstasy as they made love. They could both tell this time had what every other time they had sex was missing. Love. As time went on they both grew closer to climax until neither of them could take it anymore. "Finn, I'm gonna..."

"Me too. Should I-"

"I'm on birth control, do it inside." Finn obeyed the command given to him and sped up his pace as he neared his finish. Finally he released just as Marceline did. She fell to his side, "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Marceline."


	34. Golden Opportunity

Jeff wondered if he was feeling this for the right reasons. Maybe he was just doing it because he couldn't stand the lonely nights at his castle anymore. Maybe he just needed to blow off some steam. Maybe he saw some resemblance of Elena in her. Maybe he really did love her. It didn't matter, he was defiantly feeling something for Princess Bubblegum. He wasn't sure how to approach it. He still loved Elena, even if she wasn't...around. He wasn't sure he could let go of her just yet, despite how long it had been since they were together. Jeff dismissed these thoughts and went to his balcony to get some fresh air.

The kingdom was silent as he stepped out to the platform. They knew Azreth was going to escape soon. Buildings were boarded up, stores were closed, and the streets were almost bare, aside from a few people here and there. They were terrified, they knew that everything they knew and loved could be gone in a flash. Azreth had these people by their throats, and he wasn't even out yet. Finn's reputation had been ruined by Azreth as well. Finn had been associated with the destruction he caused under Azreth's power, and it didn't help that his behavior had been influenced by Azreth as well. Most people cowered in fear or looked away when Finn came near, and for good reason too. It was like this way in other Kingdoms as well, and virtually all over Ooo.

Ooo was at it's absolute worst, which begged the question, how would they defend against Azreth? Jeff thought on this for a moment, and finally decided to see if Finn wanted to discuss it.

* * *

He could feel it. He knew it was coming. A golden opportunity. He just had to wait. Wait until they made their move and fucked everything up. It wouldn't be long now, and Azreth knew it.

* * *

Finn woke up with the light shining in his eyes. He sat up and realized Marceline wasn't with him anymore. He sighed in disappointment, he thought she would have at least stayed the night. He sat up and smelled something in the air. Bacon pancakes. He put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, Jake was at the stove, making the signature dish. "Hey man.", Finn said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey.", Jake responded. He scooped the food out of the pan, put it on two plates, and set it down at the table. "Been awhile since we actually did something like this. Just sat down and talked, I mean."

"Yeah. I miss stuff like this."

"You've just been so distant lately. I feel like we've been growing apart, especially with all the crap that's been going on."

"I know. I haven't been easy to be with." Finn paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?", Jake had a mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry for all the crap I've done. I hurt a lot of people, including you."

"It's alright man. You're still my brother no matter what. I understand."

"Thanks. Hey, did Marceline say anything before she left?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot, she said she had to leave cause her dad needed to see her or something."

_"At least she had a good reason.",_ Finn thought.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I thought I'd say that this is the point in the story where there will be less choices. The story wil start to make it's own (or rather I will make) ending based on choices you've made.**


	35. Purgatory?

**Hey**,** it's me. I'm** **not**** even gonna try to pretend I have an excuse for missing out on updating the story. Thanks to everyone who has the patience to put up with me**

* * *

"I'm not going to hurt him!", Marceline shouted.

"I'm not asking you to hurt him! I just want you to get rid of Azreth before he escapes!", her father replied.

"How am I supposed to do that without killing him, or leaving him brain dead?!"

"I asked **you **to do this because I knew how much Finn means to you. I hoped you would come up with something that helped you. That way you wouldn't be pissed at me for taking action."

"But I don't have something! The only way to get rid of Azreth would be to kill Finn to prevent escape."

"Marceline, if you won't do something, then I will."

"But..."

"Marceline I know it's hard, but-wait...Purgatory!"

"What?!"

"The place Azreth went last time! If you can send him there, I'll be able to watch him!"

"But didn't he escape from there to Ooo?"

"Because I thought he was dead. If you send him now, I can keep him there!"

"But won't that be dangerous?"

"It'll be safer then killing Azreth while he's still in Finn. You'll have to do it though, Finn trusts you."

"Dad..."

"Either you do this, or I take action."

"Fine, I'll do it.", she said angrily. Marceline swiftly opened a portal out of the Nitosphere and stepped out, closing it behind her. She wasn't sure what to do. If she messed up, Finn could be killed or sent to Purgatory with Azreth. Maybe there was an alternative. She had to think quickly though, or her father would try to kill Finn.

* * *

**Sorry about the length of this, but it's just a quick bridge between decisions. So, should Marceline try to send Azreth to Purgatory, or should she try to think of something else? Choose!**


	36. Lies

Jeff walked along the barren streets, looking at what used to be his thriving kingdom. Stores had closed sides that would never say otherwise, houses were completely abandoned, the doors to some being wide open, and the lights were all off around the city. It was hard to imagine that just a year ago, this place was a lively city. The kingdom didn't last long. Jeff had made it for the intention of giving refuge to people in need, but the residents just ended up leaving anyways.

As he neared the large building, Jeff noticed someone in the distance. He stopped his stroll to see who it was, and was surprised to see Princess Bubblegum looking around the street. Jeff took a detour from his route to see what she wanted. When she saw him, Bubblegum hurried towards him in a brisk walk. "There you are!", she said when they met up. "I checked your castle, but you weren't in it."

"What did you want?", Jeff questioned.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. I hadn't really realized it until now, and thought I should talk to you about it."

"What?"

"Well...it's about you and Finn. You said you're brothers right? Related by blood?"

"Yeah."

"And you were involved in the war that ended...well everything. And you came to Ooo after a couple years?"

"What's your point?"

"Well...Ooo wasn't around after the war. Everything was just a wasteland. Ooo wasn't actually established until 500 years after the war, because it was pretty isolated from everything else, and even then it didn't become what it is until much later."

Jeff's face had a look of concern on it. "I-I..."

"And-", She ignored him, "That would mean you're almost 500 years old."

"Listen I-"

"That's not what worries me. It's the fact that if Finn is your brother, he'd be as old as you...but he's not." She looked at Jeff, waiting for a response. He was completely silent, his face was pale, and a clearly visible bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He finely spoke up, "I don't have time for this." He tried to walk away, but Bubblegum grabbed him by the arm. "Jeff, what part did you lie about?" He broke free of her grip and began to walk away again. She quickly followed behind him, determined to get answers. "Jeff! Why did you lie? Was it about the war?"

"No."

"Was it how you came to Ooo?"

"No!"

"Then what-"

"Finn isn't my brother, okay!?"

* * *

Marceline looked out her window, conflicted about what to do. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she hurt Finn, but on the other hand, her father was growing impatient. She needed to hurry. There wasn't much time left. Suddenly, she thought of something. Why not discuss it with Finn? It seemed like the easiest solution. She could at least make herself more willing to try sending Azreth to Purgatory. She quickly flew out the door and headed for Finn.

* * *

"What?", Princess Bubblegum was shocked. "But...what about your last name?"

"I lied!"

"And the story about what happened to your parents?"

"Not my parents...Finn's."

"What?!"

"We can't talk about this here! Come with me." Jeff silently led Bubblegum back to his castle, a nervous mess. He was shaking, pale, and breathing heavily, despite the fact that they were walking slowly. As soon as they entered the castle, Jeff shut and locked the doors. He led her upstairs, where he fell onto his bed. The Princess sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for Jeff to explain himself.


	37. NOTICE

**Hey, if anyone is still actively interested in my stories, let me know. I'm planning on making story updates extremely spread out, so if you want the story to continue, let me know. PM me, or leave a review to let me know. Don't feel hesitant if you want the story to be updated. Bye for now!**


	38. The Whole Story

Jeff couldn't believe this. How could he have been so careless? The story wasn't exactly believable anyway, and Bubblegum wasn't stupid. He fumbled with his hands, desperately trying to speak, trying to make any sound that indicated he hadn't gone braindead. He finally managed to talk, "Give me a moment." It wasn't the story Bubblegum had hoped for, but it indicated he was actually attempting to think. As Jeff nervously brushed his hand through his hair, preparing to relive the moments he was about to recall.

* * *

Marceline finally arrived at the large building in the center of the kingdom. She knocked on the door, thinking of how she would present the information to Finn. The sound of a doorknob being turned was heard, and the door creeped open. "Marceline?", Jake said, startled. "Why'd you knock? You can come in whenever you want.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it.",She replied as she floated in and planted herself on the couch.

* * *

"First of all.", Jeff spoke up. "The entire story isn't a lie." He began to regain his composure, and had a look of seriousness on his face. "Instead of comparing and contrasting, I'll just start from the beginning. The military part wasn't a total lie. Except I wasn't diagnosed when I was drafted. That wouldn't even make sense, mess or not, an insane person is still insane. I joined of my own will. It was the PTSD that made me this way. I was signed up to test the chemicals in that lab. It was a type of ultimate soldier thing. They were planing on making a soldier so advanced, no one could stand up to them. Thing is, there was a mole. A spy leaked the info to Germany, and the factory was bombed, with me in it."

* * *

Finn sat on the seat next to Marcy, "So what is it?"

"Well, you know how I had to leave because of my dad?"

"Yeah."

"He wants me to do something, about the Azreth situation." Finn visibly twitched. "What does he want to do?"

"What he's proposing is..."

* * *

"Every soldier was hooked up to a network of vital monitors. It was monitored by a supercomputer. Whenever a soldier was taken out, the machine notified whoever was in charge of it. Thing is, when the factory was bombed, all those vitals went out...except for mine. They checked, and there I was, wandering in the wasteland. They snatched me up, tested me, and eventually released me into battle. I mastered some of my abilities, energy manipulation, super speed, strength. But one thing kept happening. Violent outbursts. The PTSD from the bombing had eaten away at me, slowly decreasing my sanity, until it was unfixable. I was pulled from the battlefield, put in an institution, and tested. Eventually, I escaped...but at a cost."

Princess Bubblegum listened intently, waiting for him to continue. "To escape-", he started again. "I had to hurt someone dear to me."

"Elena.", Bubblegum whispered.

Jeff nodded, "She was my caregiver, so she was the first in my way. I deluded myself into thinking I went on a mission and never saw her again when it failed. That was the first lie. The military couldn't track me. I was removed from the vital tracking program after my insanity, so they didn't know where I was. I wandered for four days, not sure where to go. Eventually, I couldn't take it. The voices, the thoughts, the memories. I tried to take my life...but then I discovered...I couldn't die."

* * *

"Is he crazy?!", Finn shouted. "I won't let myself be killed to help your dad keep control!"

"This isn't just about that! Azreth is coming soon, and there's no way to stop him! We need to get rid of him."

"I won't let getting rid of him include getting rid of me!"

"Finn, you probably won't even be hurt!"

"I'm with Finn on this.", Jake stepped in. "There must be another way to do this!"

"I've been thinking of another way, but this way makes sense.", she replied.

"No, I won't do it!", Finn shouted.

* * *

"I lived on for the passing years, witnessing my own race tear itself apart. Eventually I became a raider, stealing from houses, people, and anything else I could find. I met some people, joined some groups, and hurt more people. Eventually, I was moving through a forest, trying to find this 'Ooo' people talked about, hoping to start new. But, fate decided I wasn't done yet. I stumbled across an old house in the forest. With my raider instinct, I approached it, hoping to find something good. I moved in close, getting a good view of the place. Then I saw. A family. There were two visible through the the windows. They moved around, saying things I couldn't hear. Eventually I decided to move on, until I felt something push against the back of my head. 'Don't move!' I stayed still, doing as I was told. The people heard him and came outside. 'Damn raiders!' The man shouted. 'Good job Jeff.' The woman said to the boy with the gun against my head. 'Alright, don't hurt him, bring him in and-'. I tried to get free, and the kid shot me in the head. 'Holy shit!' The man shouted. I stood up and...and...in a fit of rage, I killed them. It was over in an instant. I shook my head at myself, horrified that I had done it again.

Then I heard it. A baby inside was crying. I made my way in, and, there he was. Laying in the crib, wailing. I didn't know what to do...Until, 'Je-Jeff?' The baby asked. He thought I was the kid, probably his brotheyr. I couldn't bring myself to finish the job...so I grabbed the kid, a picture in the wall and ran out. I took him with me, horrified. I had murdered this kids parents, and took him from his home, because I couldn't bare letting him die. But, I couldn't stand him being with me. Every time he said, 'Jeff' I got worse. Eventually, I gave up. After lugging this kid around for almost a month, I left him in the woods. I came to Ooo, and deluded myself into thinking I was his brother. And...The rest is history."

Princess Bubblegum couldn't take it all in. This was too much. "And that baby...", she stuttered.

"Was Finn.", Jeff finished for her.

"S-So you're name isn't even Jeff?" He shook his head.


	39. Warmth

Princess Bubblegum stated in horror at him. This man in front of her was a murderer, a thief, and a pathological liar. "You...You're...a monster.", she said quietly, immediately regretting the statement, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right.", he interrupted her. "If there's anything I hate most in the world, it's my past, or what little I know of it. Hell, that spot might even be reserved for myself."

"Jeff, I-"

"Don't call me that!", he screamed violently, surprising Bubblegum. He sat in silence for a moment before apologizing, his voice shaky. "I-I'm sorry, I just...I just can't take being called that name." A tear ran down the side of the man's face. Then in a sudden moment, in the blink of an eye, shattering the cold he felt, the man was enveloped in warmth. He wasn't sure what the source of the warmth was, whether it was just his imagination, or his body trying to dispel the imaginary frost he felt around him. He finally realized what it was as he noticed a body pressed up against his, with its arms wrapped around him.

* * *

Finn stubbornly protested the option of ridding Azreth from his body. Jake joined him, believing the idea to be too dangerous. "I won't let you do this to me!", he shouted. "I'm not risking everything for something that might not even work! If this fails, Azreth escapes anyway, and I die!"

"Finn, please calm down.", Marceline pleaded, "I know this seemed bad, but I wouldn't be asking you to do this if I didn't think it was for the best!"

"I don't care what you think!" It was at this point, Marceline noticed the color of Finn's irises. Deep red. Jake seemed to notice too, as he became uneasy. "Finn, calm down. You're not yourself.", Jake asked calmly.

"Shut up!", Finn responded angrily.

* * *

He sat there in silence, finally realizing it was Bubblegum who was pressed against him. He was surprised, more at the gesture than the sudden warmth. He would have thought she would leave the moment he finished his story, but here she was, embracing him. He wasn't sure wether the gesture was out of pity or a need to comfort. Either way, it was nice to know she cared for some reason. He found himself wrapping his arms around her as well, wanting to keep her warmth for himself. More tears rolled out of his eyes as the emotions he felt pushed them out. The two sat there in silence for some time, letting their words be replaced by the heat they shared.

It was strange, Bubblegum always tried her very best to not get attached to people in order to maintain her professionalism, it was why she didn't let herself love Finn. And yet, here she was, allowing herself to get close to a man who's name she didn't even know. There was just something about him that allured her. Perhaps it was that she wanted to comfort him due to all the hurt he's been through. Maybe she just loved him for who he was. Either way, she was sure she was love.

Suddenly, it happened. He wanted more from her. The heat she was giving him wasn't enough. He wanted more warmth, so he stole all he could from her mouth, using his own.


	40. Bonnie

**Warning:This entire chapter is pretty much one big sex scene**

* * *

Bubblegum couldn't believe it. She had hugged as a way to comfort him, but he had taken it a step further. Not to say she didn't want it, but she didn't want it now, nor when she felt like she was simply taking advantage of his fragile emotional state. But she just couldn't stop. She felt his tongue explore every part of her mouth, his hands caress her lovingly, it was almost too much for her. She felt him pull away for a moment, his voice husky, "You taste like bubblegum." She shuddered at the sentence, his voice making her nearly melt. He pulled her close and before they started to kiss, Bubblegum questioned him, "Wait. What is your name?"

"Hm?", He was surprised at the sudden question.

"Your name. I want to know it. I want to know the man I'm sharing myself with."

"Ryan, it's Ryan. That much I remember, but not my last name."

"Don't worry, you can have mine. A little out of tradition, but we'll make do."

"Alright then...Bonnie." He drew her in and kissed her passionately, running his hands down the length of her back. She felt happy, he had called her by her first name. That didn't seem like much, but being so used to formalities, it was a nice change to hear. Ryan began to unzip the back of Bonnie's dress, allowing her to slip out of it easily. She stood there, in a pink; black lace bra and matching panties. Ryan slipped his shirt off, and she gasped. He was covered in scars. There were cuts and obvious bullet hole scars. She ran her hand over them, feeling his rigid muscles as her hand glided along his body. "Ugly, I know.", Ryan spoke up. She couldn't argue, as they weren't exactly pleasant to look at.

"I don't mind." Ryan could tell she wasn't saying it for his sake. She honestly didn't care about them. For whatever reason, that struck him. Even Elena tried not to talk about the scars. But Bonnie didn't care. He smiled at her and drew her into another kiss, unhooking her bra as he did so. He let the article of clothing fall to the ground. Bonnie felt his hand caress her breast, and she gave a slight gasp at the feeling. She began to unzip Ryan's pants. As they dropped to the ground, Ryan kicked them away. He loved this feeling. The feeling of being with someone. The feeling of living someone. Especially when he knew they loved him back. He lifted Bonnie off the ground, her legs wrapping around him and her hands gripping at his hair. Ryan fell onto the bed along with her.

She slipped her panties off and kicked them across the room. Ryan sat up, looking at her body. She was beautiful, her bubblegum hair enveloped her form, acting as a curtain to her. Her form was perfectly curvy, and she looked so cute laying there with her legs around him. She pulled him down onto her, and Ryan began to plant kisses along her body, making his way downward. Eventually, he reached her area, and looked up at her for confirmation. Bonnie nodded her head, biting her lip. Ryan began to lick her entrance, earning soft moans from Bonnie. Finally, he entered his tongue into her, and she arched her back, screaming on pleasure. It was obvious to Ryan that this was her first time, he would try to make it memorable. Bonnie threw her crown off, not caring where it landed. She wasn't Princess Bubblegum now, she was Bonnibel Bubblegum. Ryan finished off on her and moved up, gently biting her nipples. He slipped his underwear off, and began to push into her. He stopped for a second to let Bonnie prepare herself. She nodded her head and Ryan pushed forward.

She screamed in both pain and pleasure, digging her nails into Ryan's back. She stopped when she realized she had drew blood about a minute ago, and it now trickled down Ryan's back. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, just take your time to get used to the feeling. Tell me when.", his voice was calm. Bonnie waited a moment before nodding her head. Ryan pushed in more, earning a moan from her. Soon, he began thrusting in and out, and she pushed against him in rhythm. Bonnie felt sweat roll down her body, felt Ryan pushing in and out of her, and felt the warmth he gave off as he loved her. She couldn't believe the feeling, not just of pleasure, but of loving someone this way. Time went on, and their movements became more passionate. Bonnie wrapped her limbs around Ryan, wanting to hold him closer. She moaned and groaned in pure ecstasy, unable to hold back her screams. "Oh god, Ryan I-AH-I love you...uhhh-OH!" Ryan couldn't handle it, her moaning his name made him nearly go over the edge.

"I...love you...too.", he said between breaths. And they both knew the other meant it. Bonnie began to near her end, "Ryan...Im going to...you can too, I'm-AH-on b-birth control." Then, she released, screaming in pleasure. At that moment, it became too unbearable for Ryan, and he released inside of Bonnie. He pulled out and fell beside her. "That...was...fantastic...", Bonnie breathed out.

"Yeah...Look, I hate to...ruin the moment...but-"

"I won't tell Finn anything.", She interrupted.

Ryan smiled, "Thank you. I love you." He pulled her closer, hugging her to himself, and they fell asleep...in each other's warmth.


	41. The Unthinkable

Marceline was starting to become nervous. Finn was changing, she knew that, so did Jake. He was getting too worked up, she needed to do something, she just wasn't sure what. She couldn't just try to use the purgatory spell, Finn would probably kill her. Finn began to clutch at his head, as if he felt Azreth trying to escape. Suddenly, Marceline made her move, "Jake hold him down!" Jake immediately wrapped his arms around Finn and anchored himself to the ground. Finn thrashed violently, like a child tangled in a blanket. Marceline moved up to Finn and placed her hands on his head, beginning the spell. She concentrated on finding Azreth's energy, which, to her surprise, wasn't hard. She was shocked when she realized Azreth was everywhere throughout Finn's mind. He had rooted himself so deeply into Finn's consciousness, it was as if Finn let him. There was no other answer except that Finn had let this happen, it was the only way Azreth could be molded with Finn this way. The worst part was, they weren't separate entities. There was no Azreth and Finn, it was the same life energy. If one died, the other would soon follow.

How could Finn let this happen? How could he have let the power get to him, where it got to a point he was risking his very being? This would make it more difficult to rid Finn's mind of Azreth. She would first need to separate them, and she couldn't do it unless Finn helped. "Okay, Finn I need you listen to me. Azreth is-", She was cut short but a sudden force. She felt pain, and fell backward. It took her a moment to realize what had just happen, but then she knew. Finn had hit her. He had gotten his hand free, and managed to punch Marceline. Finn. Had. Hit. Her. For some reason that really got to Marceline. She knew he wasn't himself...but he had hit her. She couldn't waste time thinking about it. "Jake, I said hold him down!", she scolded.

"This isn't exactly easy!", he replied. Marceline got close again and placed her hands on Finn's head. She located his/Azreth's life force and restarted the process. "Alright Finn, I need you to listen. Azreth has combined himself with you, so I need your help. I need you to try and distance yourself from Azreth. Okay?" No response. "Finn, please, I-"

"Okay.", he interrupted. Marceline felt the two forces push away, but at the same time, they both tried to reconnect. The farther away the two forces got, the stronger the pull got between them. Marceline decided to act on this now, before they grew back together. There was a moment of hesitation. What if she failed? Finn would be killed, and Azreth would go free. She shook this doubt away, hoping for the best. She placed the energy with Azreth, waiting for it to combine with him and send him to purgatory. But then, the unthinkable happened. Finn's energy threw itself at Azreth's, wanting to merge, and just as that happened, the purgatory's energy combined with Azreth. Marceline released her grip on Finn, but it was too late.


	42. IMPORTANT

**Hey everybody, I'm alive! I'm sorry to say this, but these stories I've been working on are on hold indefinitely. I know I owe you all for not updating in so long, but I've just lost interest. However, I will be able to make some different stories, and I plan on being far more active, if I can be. **


	43. NEW MANAGEMENT

**OK, this account has died and been revived more times than I'm proud of, so I will be giving ownership of this account to another person. Whatever they decide to do with this account is up to them, but if a slew of new content comes in, I want whoever is still around this account to know why. I apologize for the people I've disappointed with my inability to keep up a story, but I've obviously lost my interest in writing. This account will keep the name, but the rest of the decisions go to who I send the ownership to. Goodbye, and thank you all for the amazing feedback I've gotten over the past couple of years, though maybe not deserved.**


End file.
